The Life and Times of Moldova's Mind
by White-Arctic-Wolf
Summary: Moldova's attempts to fraternize with other nations consistently end in failure. Lonely, but unwilling to admit it, he continues onward: if he cannot be their friend, he'll at least make them think he's popular! With only his precious mind as a companion, Moldova spends his days passionately pursuing importance and exploring the relationships around him.


_This idea has been swirling around my head for a long time now. Because of Moldova's rare appearances, I was drawn to him as a character. I imagine him as being lonely, but also someone who acts egotistical and rude at times. At his core, he is nice. The story is fairly tame; no pairings or anything, just course language and mentions of sex. _

_Most of this will be written as texts, diary entries, and messages on social networking sites. I feel that Moldova will attempt to gain attention through the Internet, while keeping the majority of his feelings locked within his diary. He watches his profiles carefully; that's why there is such a short gap between his responses to others._

_I plan for most, if not all, established characters to be written in or, at the very least, mentioned. In keeping with how the manga and webcomic are written, only country names will be utilized. Please enjoy!_

The Life and Times of Moldova's Mind  
Chapter 1: A Christmas Birth

**December 25, 2011  
****7:52 PM**

Dear Diary,

Happy birthday! I am Moldova, who has purchased you from the local bookstore and made you my own. So, in that way, I'm basically your dad.

It is Christmas. I bought you for myself because I wanted a present and stupid Romania stopped sending me gifts. I just had the maids wrap you up so it felt like it was a surprise. And you were! I took a bunch of pictures of me posing with you under the Christmas tree. They're on Facebook now, but no one has even bothered to like them.

It's not really surprising, though. Romania (who is your stupid uncle) doesn't want to publically associate with my anymore, I think. Oh, what's that? Yes! He did go to the Christmas party without me. Yes! He did go with Bulgaria. He also gave a stupid little shout out to me. Oh, that's so great, Romania! Too bad you didn't invite your friggin' little brother. Then I could have been right next to you!

It will be their undoing one day. Last Christmas, I could have ended the world. They called me up asking me to check my body for marks. I thought it was a pervert or South Korea and hung up. Good thing I wasn't that douche-waffle Romano, or else everyone would have been doomed.

Not that any of this should matter to me. My people celebrate Christmas on January 7th. I only do this whole December thing for other countries, and they don't even send me cards.

Well, I'm going to take a break now.

P.S.

I'm sorry for ripping off your cover because you were so ugly. The googly-eyed fish looked better in the store. I'll ask a maid to buy a new one.

* * *

**Text Message  
****Sent: December 25, 2011 8:30 PM  
****To: Geta**

LOL Geta. I totes just tore off my presents covr. I need a new 1. Sumthin mature. Find expensiv place. Thnxs :D

* * *

**Twitter **_(*While Twitter messages start with the newest on top, for reader convenience, I have ordered them from oldest to newest.)_

_8:47 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_Anyone see my awesome photos on FB? I got a secret Santa from someone ;)

_8:57 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_No one? They're really cool. The present is wrapped in this imported wrapping paper.

_8:59 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_Rumor! Apparently Greece sent me the "secret Santa"! OMG

_9:02 PM  
__Greece SleepyCat  
_MasterDolva – I did not send you anything.

_9:03 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_Sleepy Cat – You're so shy, you basically admitted it~ ;)

_9:07 PM  
__Greece SleepyCat  
_MasterDolva – Please do not continue to spread that rumor.

_9:08 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_Sleepy Cat – Ur srs? Sorry ):

_9:10 PM  
__Greece SleepyCat  
_MasterDolva – Who told you I sent it?

_9:11 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_Sleepy Cat – Don't want to get someone in trouble.

* * *

**December 25, 2011  
****9:22 PM**

Dear Diary,

I just lied on Twitter to see if someone would answer me. Yeah, they start caring when I start talking about their pathetic LIVES. Stupid Greece. At least he believed me when I said someone else started the rumor.

I'm going to go drink now.

* * *

**December 26, 2011  
****10:30 AM**

Dear Diary,

I actually just went to bed.

Also, Geta found a place to get you a new cover. It's going to be all sprawly and fancy. I sent the google-fish to Poland with some money and a thank you card. I'm pretending that he sent me some cool gift, so maybe he'll feel obligated to buy me something next year.

Oh my God! Someone just commented on my FB photos!

* * *

**December 26, 2011  
****10:32 AM**

Dear Diary,

It was Geta.

* * *

**Text Message  
****Sent: December 26, 2011 11:40 AM  
****To: Romania**

Bro, did u see my secret Santa?!

**Text Message (from Romania)  
****Sent: December 26, 2011 11:44 AM  
****To: Moldova**

I saw your Tweet about buying a journal last week.

**Text Message  
****Sent: December 26, 2011 11:45 AM  
****To: Romania**

Not cool! :( My secret Santa gave me a book!

**Text Message (from Romania)  
****Sent: December 26, 2011 11:59 AM  
****To: Moldova**

What book was it?

**Text Message  
****Sent: December 26, 2011 12:00 PM  
****To: Romania**

Pride and Prejudus. It's fr mature peepl!

**Text Message (from Romania)  
****Sent: December 26, 2011 12:17 PM  
****To: Moldova**

Cool.

* * *

**December 26, 2011  
****1:07 PM  
**

Dear Diary,

I've never read Pride and Prejudice, but now I have to because I know Romania will start drilling me on what happens. I looked it up online and found out it's some British novel about romance. Okay, I totally thought it was a war novel about corruption. I think I might just watch the movie. I guess Snape's in it.

* * *

**December 28, 2011  
****11:32 AM**

Dear Diary,

I screwed up. Apparently Sense and Sensibility is romantic and stars Snape. But that Pride and Prejudice book is a stupid romance novel, too! I just watched the film and it apparently got lots of praise. As long as I talk about the important scenes, I should be okay. They never change the big stuff. Which is good, because Romania keeps sending me texts about the book. I'll eat some vareniki (yum!) and finally shut up Romania! In fact, I'll do it publically…On Twitter!

* * *

**Twitter**

_1:52 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_Already finished reading my secret Santa book! Only took 3 days! It was SO GOOD.

_1:52 PM  
__Moldova MasterDolva  
_It's soooooo romantic how Darcy proposes to Elizabeth in the rain! ~~~

_2:59 PM  
__Romania Rodracula  
_MasterDolva – That only happened in the movie.

* * *

**December 28, 2011  
****4:15 PM**

Dear Diary,

Sometimes life is really, really unfair.


End file.
